


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘The Trouble With The Tinies: Cupid Chaos’

by countessofsnark



Series: Virgil and the Cowgirl [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a text post by @wonderavian:Alan: Virgil said no.Gordon: we can’t come over? Why?Alan: he said we are “why we can’t have nice things” in physical form.Gordon: rude.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘The Trouble With The Tinies: Cupid Chaos’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a text post by @wonderavian:
> 
>  
> 
> _Alan: Virgil said no._  
>  Gordon: we can’t come over? Why?  
> Alan: he said we are “why we can’t have nice things” in physical form.  
> Gordon: rude.

‘I know,’ Alan said, ‘but I think it has something to do with his last dating adventure.’  
‘Gee, I didn’t realise he’d actually invite her over. How was I to know he really does have a massive crush on her?’  
‘Virgil is not the most talkative person when it comes to personal affairs, so yeah.’ Alan shrugged. ‘Not everyone is as blatantly obvious, like your fawning over a certain British ladyship.’  
Gordon shot him a deadly stare.  
‘What’s this about Virgil and dating?’ Scott said, having overheard most of the conversation while he was on his way down to the kitchen where Alan and Gordon were seated.  
‘Oh boy. You want the short version or the long and painfully detailed one?’ Gordon grinned.  
‘You decide.’  
‘Okay you asked for it…’

While the northern hemisphere (and in particular, the US and Canada) was battling a cold winter with blizzards galore, life on Tracy Island pursued its usual tropical paradise course. Everyone would wear appropriate clothing – except for Virgil Tracy, who loved to don a grey t-shirt with wool mixed into its fabric, and a flannel plaid lumberjack shirt, coarse jeans, and thick, sturdy boots. 

Virgil was standing on the beach, looking for a sign of a small plane that was bound to arrive on the shores of Tracy Island any moment now. When he finally spotted it in the distance, a smile appeared on his usually serious face. 

The living room had been transformed into a giant blanket fort, with repurposed Christmas lights dangling from end of the fort to the other. Bowls filled with popcorn, carrots, and cherry tomatos were lined around the central sitting area. In front of the heap of pillows, the giant TV and gaming console were already lit up, ready for use.

‘Welcome to my Fortress,’ Virgil said as he took Kaylee’s hand and carefully guided her down into the lounge pit.  
‘You really went overboard with this one,’ she said, clearly impressed and speechless at all the effort that had gone into what had been agreed upon to be a cosy movie night.  
‘Kayo, Scott, and Grandma are in London to attend a play with Lady Penelope, Brains is helping a friend with her research, and Alan and Gordon are out on a fishing trip. So basically, we’ve got this place to ourselves tonight.’  
‘Awesome,’ Kaylee said, sitting down in the middle of the mound of pillows. She unhooked her flip flops and unceremoniously threw them across the pit. Her long and lithe body stretched out, and a faint yawn escaped her mouth. It had been a very tiring day after all, and now that she finally took the time to sit down, fatigue caught up with her.  
Virgil tried not to stare at those impossibly long legs and strong arms, the calloused feet and elbows (a cowgirl’s job is never done) and the way the lights reflected in her ocean blue eyes.  
‘You gonna keep on standing there like a statue all evening, cowboy?’ she grinned, patting the pillow next to her.  
Virgil snapped out of his trance and blushed awkwardly as he joined her, kicking off his boots. 

‘Aren’t you cooking inside those layers of clothing?’ Kaylee drawled, tugging playfully at his flannel shirt. Virgil wanted to speak up but then read between the lines and, realizing that she’d already seen him shirtless, decided to remove those incriminating layers.  
He felt a shiver run down his spine and a familiar tingling in his loins when Kaylee nudged her head onto his chest and slowly ran her fingers through the fine curls of dark hair.  
Just focus on the movie just focus on the movie just focus on the movie, his panicked brain seemed to say. Don’t let your trouser brain ruin this moment of togetherness, big fella.  
Virgil grabbed the bottle of beer to his left and raised it for a shared ‘cheers’ before taking a generous swig.

Two human shapes brushed through the dense jungle of Tracy Island, unconventionally making their way up to the main residence.  
‘So much for a fishing trip, when you can’t even catch a single fish!’ Alan grumbled, ignoring Gordon’s disapproving gaze.  
‘We caught fish alright. I just make a point out of returning them to their natural habitat.’  
‘And I was looking forward to a nice meal of grilled fish,’ Alan said as they finally approached the large pool area.  
‘Hey, I thought everyone had left?’ Gordon scrunched his face, pointing up the flickering lights in the living room.  
‘Apparently someone has come back.’  
‘Let’s find out, then.’

The sound of a particularly tense sci-fi horror movie drowned out all other ambient sounds, while two figures were comfortably curled up in a makeshift pillow fort. Long limbs tangled, two empty beer bottles by their feet. Every so often, Virgil’s eyebrow would twitch in response to the storm that was raging beneath the surface of his blank face. Kaylee had proclaimed that a bit of booze wasn’t going to hurt – but as it turns out, she did not possess the same resistance to alcohol than Virgil, who could handle a few bottles before feeling its effect.  
Kaylee’s tong ran from sensitive earlobe down to equally sensitive neck – making Virgil use all of his willpower not to make a sound – _any_ sound – especially one that would betray his arousal.

Two pairs of sneakers thumped up the stairs that led up from the kitchen and pool area. Neither Virgil nor Kaylee had noticed the intrusion until it was too late.

‘Well well well, what have we got here?’ Gordon said in his most gleeful voice, a smirk of contention adorning his face.  
‘Virgil… is that a bra?’ Alan stammered, his tender eyes locked on that strange part of the female wardrobe which had been discarded and draped across Thunderbird 3’s launch seat.

Virgil’s ears perked up at the sound of his younger brothers’ voices. He snapped into a standing position, causing Kaylee lose her human shaped pillow. She mumbled a curse under her breath and tugged at Virgil’s trouser leg.  
‘Hey what’s go-goin on?’  
‘Uh.’ Virgil said, frozen to the spot. ‘I… I was told that a movie night was long overdue and… I rose to the occasion.’  
‘Oh yes Virge,’ Gordon sneered, his voice suddenly booming through the room – and through the fog in Kaylee’s head – ‘You definitely _rose_ to the occasion.’  
That’s when three pairs of eyes zoomed in on Virgil’s crotch. 

The next couple of minutes involved Gordon avoiding death through strangulation, Alan running to this bedroom trying to get the twin trauma of female underwear and his brother’s physical response to a girl out of his fragile head, and Kaylee awkwardly apologizing as she made her way back to her plane, promising Virgil he could come over to her place next time around. 

‘And that’s that.’ Gordon said, turning back to Scott, who just sat still and blinking as if he was sharing the pain of his younger brother’s ruined date.


End file.
